


Mistlebro

by hurricanedelta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After School AU, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Multi, sorta ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/pseuds/hurricanedelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a mistlebro. C’mon, Sugawara-san, it’s traditional. To have a kiss under the mistlebro with your bro.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistlebro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hikari_yuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_yuma/gifts).



Nishinoya and Tanaka were not known for their smart plans – in fact, the majority of their little pranks were the dumbest thing Sugawara had ever seen. But this was the point where they went a little too far. He now stood next to Kuroo, previously laughing hysterically at the little situation the two troublemakers had put Hinata and Kenma – who were going about their own business, Hinata rambling on vibrantly about whatever it was, and Kenma listening intently and looking at Hinata fondly – in, and now the two were in that position too.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Suga asked patiently, looking pointedly at the two on the end of the line. They held a fishing rod above Kuroo and Suga’s head, and hanging on the end mistletoe – just the thing that may end up with the two of them clocked by not only Suga, but also anyone else caught under it.

“It’s a mistlebro. C’mon, Sugawara-san, it’s traditional. To have a kiss under the mistlebro with your bro.” Nishinoya grins, winking at the two underneath. Suga crosses his arms, and nods.

“If it is a mistlebro, for _bros_ exclusively, why aren’t the two of you under it?”

“Suga-san, you are taking things way out of proportion here, the ones holding the mistlebro aren’t subjected to the tradition.” Suga uncrossed his arms, and stepped forward.

“Is that so?” he asked, before snatching the rod right out of their hands, and held it over their heads. “C’mon, it’s tradition.”

“Sugaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaan!” Nishinoya yelled, dropping to his knees, “Please, forgive us for we have sinned.” He dramatically leaned forward and pushed himself into a crawling position, and his head hung solemnly.

“Get up, and don’t do it again. If you’re gonna do that, do it on people who are actually together.” Suga rolled his eyes, and handed Nishinoya the rod. Nishinoya beamed up back to life, took the rod, and saluted Suga, before grabbing Tanaka’s arm and sprinting off to find their next victims. Suga sighed, and shook his head.

“If it wasn’t for that, we may not see the shrimp and Kenma look so confused again,” Kuroo smirked, and Suga nodded.

“Those two are just troublemaking ‘bros’. But I will admit, they are good for a laugh when they want to be.” Suga grinned, and Kuroo nodded.

“What’s with the bro thing anyway?”

Daichi walked through, standing in between the pair. “If we knew that, a lot of our problems would be solved.” Kuroo nodded, and Daichi shrugged, “They get too carried away sometimes.”

“’Sometimes’ he says. You forgot what happened on _Brolentines Day._ ” Suga says fondly, punching Daichi’s shoulder lightly. Daichi shook his head, and Kuroo laughed. 

“I’ll leave you to it then. I’ll go see if they’ve terrorised Hinata and Kenma again.” With that, Kuroo left, leaving Daichi and Suga alone in the doorway. Suga stepped closer to Daichi and stood on his toes to give him a small peck on the lips. Suga smiled sweetly at Daichi, who smiled fondly.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?”

“I am no such thing, if anyone, it would be you.” Suga argued, and Daichi looked at him with a _really?_ expression. Suga beamed up at him innocently, using his smile that Daichi has thought on many occasions may make flowers grow instantaneously, and even the grumpiest of people become replicas of Hinata (on his good days at least).

“Do you want me to tell Hinata to start calling you ‘Flower King’?” Daichi threatened, and Suga froze, and started shaking his head furiously. Daichi laughs, and wraps his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder, grinning, “You’re safe, for now…”

“IT’S A MISTLEBRO, BRO. JUST DO IT! _”_   Nishinoya’s voice echoed, and Suga’s head snapped around, and he grinned widely when he saw the position Hinata and Kenma were in, once again. Kenma looked almost indifferent as always, letting go of Hinata’s hand when he started ranting on to Nishinoya.

Kenma shook his head, and grabbed Hinata’s chin, and turned towards him, and gave him a small kiss. Hinata stopped his rant immediately, and dropped his arms. Tanaka started wolf-whistling as the two broke apart with giddy grins. Suga looked at Daichi and smiled sweetly, entwining their fingers and leaning into him. Daichi looked at the two smiling, and rested his head on Suga’s, rolling his eyes at the shenanigans unfolding before them.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to my good friend cara!


End file.
